dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsley King IX
Kingsley King IX is a character in the FanFiction "Dunne Days". He is the current king of the Lore Region and is the father of Blake Sullivan and Louvain. Background Kingsley was born to Jemma and Kingsley King VIII on the 27th April 1964. He was raised in Milky Way Castle and claimed the throne at the age of 24, in 1988. His coronation was officially held in 1989, and he began courting Kimmy Yule later that year. The two had a child, but while Kimmy was pregnant Kingsley fell in love with her friend, Emmeline Fountain. After Louvain Nelly Yule was born, it was revealed that Emmeline was also pregnant with Kingsley's child, and Blake Fountain was born the next year. Emmeline died during childbirth, causing Kingsley to spiral into a depression. Blake was abducted by Team Shi on the day of his birth, and sent to the Pokemon World. Story Kingsley was first seen on a news channel in an interview with the press, who he informed that he was going to solve the Team Shi issue once and for all by utilising the power of the Pokemon World. The reason for this was later revealed to be because Kingsley had received information that his son had been located on the Indigo Channel, defeating the Indigo League. The king arranged for the most intelligent people in Ienzo to create Kuronkopies and develop a way to bring people from the Pokemon World to their world. He also created an Indescribable League using the Kuronkopy technology, to test the heroes called "Sai Iki". He worked together with these scientists and they finally managed to get hold of Blake Sullivan's Palkia, who they used to transport Blake and Barras to Lore. However, the king's control over Palkia was limited and a slight error caused Barras to be sent to Pluto Town rather than Milky Way Castle. Blake pretended to be unconscious upon arriving in Lore, and this was finally uncovered when the Shi Slayers arrived to greet the king. Kingsley told them about Blake's past and the story of Team Shi and told them to take the Indescribable League challenge. His next appearance was when Sai Iki returned from beating the Rakefield Gym. He allowed his daughter, Louvain, to travel with them. After Team Shi was taken down, he joined the Sai Iki Parents' Alliance and put forward his knowledge about Brown's Shinri Sonomono to help with the crisis of the Aftermath Arc. He also gave the Sai Iki members their own houses in Lore. Kingsley went missing during the Corruption arc. As the planet was already in a state of emergency due to the people, the absence of the king of Lore made the status critical, forcing a rescue to be mounted immediately. He was manipulated by the Plague of Divine Winds to fight any opponents. He was rescued by Cheyenne Hat, as his Kingler was not strong enough to defeat her Glaceon. Pokemon These are the Pokemon Kingsley uses in his party: *Kingler *Seaking *Nidoking *Slaking *Slowking *Kingdra Trivia *All of Kingsley's Pokemon contain the word "king". Category:Male Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Human Category:Sai Iki Parents' Alliance